passionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald
'''Sheridan Margaret Lopez-Fitzgerald (née Crane; formerly Boothe) is a fictional character on the NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions.'' Character History Sheridan was born in Harmony on September 3, 1974. She is the youngest child born to Alistair Crane, a world famous billionaire and business tycoon (who secretly built up his empire through a network of crime) and his wife Katherine Crane (nee Barrett). She is the much younger sister of Julian Crane. Born several decades into her parents' marriage, generally considered an unwanted child by her father Alistair and ignored in favor of her older brother Julian, who was a male and the Crane heir. When Sheridan was a young girl, she found a man (Martin Fitzgerald) covered with a bloody sheet in her family's living room. Martin had come to the defense of Sheridan's mother Katherine, who was physically and sexually abused by Alistair, only to be stabbed by him. Fleeing from the living room, Sheridan later returned to find the man gone (having been spirited away by her mother). The event deeply traumatized Sheridan, causing her to have mental breakdowns whenever she entered the living room and bouts of sleepwalking. Shortly afterwards, with her mother missing, Sheridan and Julian were told by their father than Katherine was dead, her "death" proclaimed to cover up Alistair's humiliation over being left by the wife he abused. As Sheridan grew up, she became a spoiled and self-absorbed socialite much like her brother. Moving to Europe, she hung out with the rich and powerful and even claimed friendship with Diana, Princess of Wales of the British Royal family. Sheridan also had a string of torid love affairs, all of which ended with Sheridan discovering that her boyfriends were only interested in her due to her wealth. At the start of the series, Sheridan ends her engagement with her latest lover, Jean-Luc Moulin over his desire to marry Sheridan for money and not out of love. Returning to her hometown of Harmony, Sheridan is pulled over by a police officer, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald for speeding. At first he only wanted to give her a speeding ticket, but when Sheridan arrogantly tries to bribe her way out of said ticket, Luis arrests her for bribing a police officer. While arresting Sheridan, Luis confessed his disdain for the Crane family, who he believed were responsible for causing his father (Martin, the man Sheridan saw wounded in her living room) to abandon his family. Sheridan was ultimately sentenced to six months of community service at the children's center, where she found Luis waiting for her. A volunteer at the center, Luis feared that Sheridan would again try and bribe her way out of actually having to perform her community service. As Sheridan worked off her time at the center, the relationship between Luis and Sheridan evolved into a complex love-hate relationship as the two constantly tried to one-up the other. Though Sheridan had a brief fling with Hank Bennett, the police chief's younger brother and Luis's best friend, her relationship with Jean-Luc Moulin would come back to haunt her. Moulin was involved in the drug trade and sought revenge against Sheridan for dumping him. As the FBI was called in to provide protection for Sheridan, Luis was appointed Sheridan's private bodyguard to protect her from the hired killers Moulin sent to eliminate Sheridan. Both Sheridan and Luis objected to the arrangement at first, but Luis decided to put his job ahead of his personal feelings towards Sheridan, which were now blossoming into love. Sheridan could not do the same and would often put herself in dangerous situations trying to distance herself from Luis. Just as the two had confessed their growing attraction towards the other, Sheridan was shot in cold blood. Taken away by an ambulance, Luis was told that Sheridan had died. In truth, the attempt on her life was faked so allow Moulin to think Sheridan was dead. Sheridan then fled to Paris where she tried to convince Moulin to drop his vendetta against her. Consulting Moulin's new girlfriend, she tried to set up a meeting with Moulin, who in the end died in a car explosion meant for Sheridan. Several months later, around Christmas time, Sheridan returned to Harmony and reunited with Luis, who asked Sheridan to marry him. Sheridan's father, Alistair Crane, did not approve of her relationship with Luis. By this point, Sheridan and Luis had put two and two together that the man who she found dying in her childhood home was Luis's father. Fearing that the two would expose Alistair's vast number of illegal activities in their investigation, Alistair and Sheridan's brother Julian hired an actor (disguised as Luis) to trick Sheridan into thinking Luis was only using her for her money. When this scheme failed, Alistair decided that it would be best to rid himself of his least favorite child through murder. Alistair laced Sheridan's wedding band with a quick-acting poison activated by her DNA. Luckily for Sheridan, the ceremony was in a double wedding with her nephew Ethan Crane, and Luis's younger sister Theresa. With Ethan and Theresa set to be wed first, the entire ceremony was derailed due to the actions of Ethan's ex-girlfriend Gwen and Ethan's mother, Ivy Crane, who literally crashed the wedding by way of crashing her car into the church. The two decided to postpone their wedding in light of Ethan and Theresa having their wedding day ruined, but went onto their honeymoon anyway. While on their honeymoon, Alistair had a boat they rented rigged with TNT and detonated it. Sheridan was on board when it happen and was killed. However, there was no body to be found, causing Alistair to take the extreme action of cremating a dummy, in order to make everyone believe Sheridan was dead and stop looking for her. By this point Sheridan's body washed ashore of a nearby island and was resurrected via the prayers of the white witches witches Grace Bennett and Charity Standish. Sheridan was found by a fisherman named Brian, having only vague memories of a past life she shared with Luis on the Titanic. Sheridan, now going by the name "Diana", was taken to live with Brian at the island B&B where he resided. There, the pair fell in love but Brian was hesitant towards helping Sheridan recover her memories, out of fear that she would abandon him. Along the way, Sheridan discovered that Brian was estranged from his own family, who he had not seen since he was 18. The more time the two spent together, both Brian and Sheridan both found something very strange happening as they both started having recurring dreams of being on the Titanic together, along with a man who looked just like Luis. From afar, the witch Tabitha Lennox (knowing that Sheridan was alive) discovered that Sheridan, Brian, and Luis were three souls forever bound by love, betrayal, and death. Sheridan and Luis, in their various past lives, would be torn apart by Brian with Luis always dying in each successive reincarnation in order to facilitate Brian and Sheridan living happily ever after. This prompted the pair to get engaged. When Sheridan ran up a gambling debt at a casino trying to raise money for and Brian's wedding, Brian decided to return to his former profession as a race car driver and win enough money to pay off their debt. Brian managed to win the race, but his car was totaled in the process. In the hospital recovering from the accident, Brian learned that he was slowly dying, and at Sheridan's insistence, decided to make an attempt to return home and make amends with his family before passing on. Returning home, Brian's true identity would be revealed: he was Luis's long-lost older brother Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald. Meanwhile, when Sheridan came face to face with Luis, all of her lost memories came flooding back. Furthermore, it was revealed that with Sheridan assumed to be dead, that Luis sought comfort from a former girlfriend, Beth Wallace. But while Luis was quick to end things with Beth, Sheridan wouldn't to do the same with Antonio, culminating in her marrying the dying Antonio while sleeping with Luis behind his brother's back. By this point, Beth was furious at being dumped by Luis as well as by Sheridan's selfish behavior, through her marrying Antonio yet demanding Luis remain her lover on the side. When Sheridan found herself pregnant by one of the two men, Beth decided that drastic action was needed to ensure Sheridan was punished: disguised as a clown, she kidnapped Sheridan and held her prisoner in a pit for several months while preparing to claim her unborn child as her own, after reuniting with Luis and convincing the town that Sheridan (whose pregnancy was not known to anyone else) had run away from Harmony. Sheridan ultimately gave birth to a boy who Beth immediately passed off as her and Luis's child and dumped a post-delivery Sheridan into the harbor to drown. However, fate would save Sheridan as Luis was passing by the harbor when Sheridan was dumped and rescued her. Sheridan tried to convince Luis of what had happened after she recognized her son with Beth and realizing that Beth was the clown kidnapper. Sheridan began to claim that Beth kidnapped her and that Marty (the name given to her son) was her own, but no one believed her. But in her quest to reclaim her child and expose Beth for child stealing and kidnapping, Sheridan's adultery with Luis became public knowledge and a now healthy Antonio (with Alistair's help), had Sheridan imprisoned in the psyche ward where she received electro-shock therapy in order to erase her memories of Luis. Releasing her from the mental institution, Sheridan however remained defiant and was ultimately freed from Antonio's grasp when Alistair blew up a plane Antonio was on, in order to kill Luis (who was not on the plane). Reunited, the two visited Puerto Arena to visit Luis's estranged youngest sister, Paloma. As a baby, Paloma had been sent away by her mother to be raised by Pilar's sister Maria. Paloma had developed a deep resentment for her family for sending her away as a baby and it took much persuasion to get her to return to her home. Paloma finally agreeing only if she could take the Wheelers, an American couple who had helped Maria raise her, with her. Though the Wheelers claimed never to have been to Harmony, they seemed to be quite familiar with the town and its residents. Luis in particular began to suspect that "Bob Wheeler" was his long lost father, Martin Fitzgerald, which was ultimately confirmed via a DNA test. When confronted with the evidence, Luis was able to get Bob to confess that he was indeed Martin, but Martin refused to divulge his exact reasons for leaving. He claimed that it was to protect his family. Several months later, they were finally able to get Mrs. Wheeler to confess her true identity. She was Sheridan's "late" mother Katherine Barrett. The mystery of Martin's disappearance and its connection to Sheridan's nightmare's soon unfolded after. Alistair, in his youth, was rejected by the true love of his life: Katherine's older sister Rachel Barrett. Rachel died in a freak boating accident, and Alistair married Katherine as a substitute. But when Katherine learned that Alistair never really loved her, and was constantly cheating on her, she tried to leave him. Alistair, however, refused to accept it and began raping and beating her to keep her in line. Martin tried to stand up to Alistair on Katherine's behalf, but in a sadistic twist Alistair stabbed Martin in the back with a letter opener causing him to pass out in the Crane living room—which made him the body that Sheridan found as a child. Alistair promptly made arrangements to have Martin buried, but Katherine rescued him and the duo stowed away in the middle of the night fearing for their lives. Alistair then faked Katherine's death rather than let it be made public that his wife had abandoned him. Sheridan wanted to re-bond with her long-lost mother but Luis wanted nothing to do with Katherine or his father, feeling that they took the coward's way out by fleeing Harmony and their loved ones rather than standing up to Alistair Crane. Things were made even worse due to Sheridan's inability to get Luis to believe her as far as Marty being her biological son and Beth her kidnapper. By the time Sheridan was able to expose Beth, Alistair had managed to whisk Beth and Marty out of the country. Sheridan blamed Beth's escape on Luis lack of faith in her and threatened to have nothing more to do with him if he could not bring back her son. Luis would leave for Europe in order to search for Beth and Marty, ultimately leaving Sheridan behind in Harmony. Sheridan tried to keep herself busy by befriending Maureen Preston, a single mother who was terminally ill. When Mareen died, Sheridan adopted her son when the boy's father Christopher Boothe came to Harmony. Still bitter and resentful towards Luis over his refusal to believe her about Beth and Marty, Sheridan seduced Christopher sought to create her own family with his son. Along the way, Alistair attempted to further torment Sheridan and the Lopez-Fitzgerald family by having a surgically altered corpse be delivered to Harmony in a coffin, making it appear that Luis was dead. However, Luis returned home alive after the "Passions Vendetta" storyline with the worst possible news imaginable for Sheridan: Marty and Beth were both dead. By this point, Sheridan was pregnant with Christopher's child but lost the baby after learning of the fate of her first-born child. Meanwhile, the news of her marriage to Christopher caused Luis to give up once and for all on Sheridan as he began a new relationship with Sheridan's niece, Fancy. The notion that Luis would move on, let alone with her niece Fancy, caused a mental breakdown within Sheridan's mind: shunning Chris and his son, Sheridan began morphing into a full-fledged villainess, who was determined to destroy Luis and Fancy for falling in love. When Fancy was raped by her half-brother Vincent Clarkson, Sheridan destroyed evidence regarding the rape in order to make it appear Fancy was making up her claim of being sexually assaulted and later, testified against Luis, when he was put on trial for several murders Vincent had committed as the masked "blackmailer". While Fancy fought to clear Luis of the charges against him, Sheridan was willing to protect Vincent when she discovered that he was the masked blackmailer. Vincent nebulously agreed to get Luis released from death row if Sheridan murdered Theresa (who was standing in the way of Vincent's quest to have sex with his stepbrother Ethan Crane-Winthrop), which Sheridan did. Electricuting Theresa (who survived ironically due to the timely intervention of her nemesis Gwen), Sheridan discovered that Vincent had no intention of honoring his vow to free Luis. Sheridan's response was to stay silent and protect Vincent, on the basis that she would rather have Luis be dead than with Fancy. Impressed by Sheridan's cold-blooded nature, Vincent agreed to help her find Pretty Crane, Fancy's evil younger sister. Sheridan convinces Pretty to tell Luis how Fancy had disfigured Pretty after a fight over a boy the two girls both loved. However, Fancy was able debunk Pretty's claims by revealing that Fancy disfigured Pretty in self-defense as far as the fact that Pretty was trying to murder Fancy during the fight and that the chemicals used to disfigure Pretty were used by Fancy in a desperate move to stop the murderous Pretty. In the end, Luis was saved from execution by the combination of Endora Lennox and Eve Russell, who outed Vincent as the true murderer. In the wake of Vincent's arrest, Sheridan's attempt to kill Theresa led to Sheridan confessing that she knew Vincent had framed Luis and that she had tried to kill Theresa. Theresa agreed not to press charges but the revelation was enough to cause Luis to stop loving Sheridan, once and for all and to choose Fancy over her. By this point Alistair Crane had returned and ordered Vincent to kill Sheridan. Alistair had Marty as well, causing Sheridan to choose to spare Spike over Vincent when the two were hanging over a cliff. Spike led Sheridan to Marty. Spike, on Alistair's orders, sent both Sheridan and Luis on a wild goose chase searching for Marty before finding him. Meanwhile, Pretty had developed a pathalogical obsession with Luis as well, causing her to form an uneasy alliance with Sheridan against Fancy and Luis. Sheridan then discovered that Pretty was pregnant with Luis' child, after the pair were forced to make love by Alistair, and that Pretty would use this to her advantage to get closer to Luis. Sheridan went along with Pretty as she used her baby to get all of Luis' attention until they take her to the hospital for a checkup, and Pretty is revealed to not have been pregnant the entire time and was faking it. Sheridan was just as angry with Pretty as Luis and Fancy were, demanding to know why she would hurt Luis so much, claiming to love him. After the revelation, Sheridan went back to her cottage to discover Pretty there planning to throw acid in Fancy's face, Sheridan let Pretty go after being treated by the acid herself. Up in Fancy's room at the Crane Mansion, Pretty was getting ready to throw the acid, but Sheridan is able to knock it out of her hand, and then reveals to Fancy and Luis that Pretty's scar was also a fake, and watches her niece have a mental breakdown. Sheridan reveals to Luis that Crane women have a history of mental illness beginning with her grandmother who went insane and was locked in the attic at the mansion. During this stolen moment, Sheridan then proceeded to ask Luis whether they had a chance to be together ever again, once and for all. Luis reassured Sheridan that he would always love her, but he is in love with Fancy and plans to marry her. Sheridan decides to accept it and move on. Until the quad wedding rehearsal, where Sheridan began to think that she will go insane just like her grandmother who lost her mind because of losing someone she loved. Sheridan then discovered that Vicki and Vincent were planning on feeding everyone poison mushroom sauce at the rehearsal dinner. Sheridan contemplated allowing only Fancy to eat the toxic sauce, so that she could be with Luis. But, Sheridan decided to do the right thing and confronted her psychotic nephew and Vicki, until they put a gun to her back and threatened Marty, if she told everyone about their plan. Vincent and Vicki locked her in the church closet, as she screamed for help, everyone she loved began eating the poison sauce. She was let out of the closet by Esme, and the two, were able to hold Vincent and stop Vicki, but it was to late, everyone was poisoned. Sheridan tried to get Luis to get up and move as Eve said that would slow the effects of the poison, but he asked Sheridan to save Fancy, and not him, and that she would do it if she really loved him. Sheridan tried to stop Vincent from killing his mother, but she was forced to eat the poison mushroom sauce by Vicki, and died with everyone else, but Tabitha will sacrifice her magic to save everyone. In the July 23, 2008 episode, Antonio returns to Harmony alive and well. He explains to Sheridan that he was being held captive by Alistair all these years and was only able to escape after the guards stopped getting paid following Alistair's death. Sheridan has decided to start a new relationship with Antonio after he convinced her they were soul mates. Overall Character Summary Sheridan is the much younger sister of Julian Crane, born when he was a teenager. She has always felt much closer to his son, Ethan, who is only a couple of years younger than she is. Her life was forever changed when she was an adolescent, first with the death of her mother, and then with her memory of finding a body shortly after. Her family has always allowed her to believe she killed someone that night for reasons that have not yet been explained. She was sent off to spend years in a Paris mental institute (Ethan was shocked to learn of this, as he was always told she was in boarding school), and later in her life, became friends with the late Lady Diana, the former Princess of Wales. Sheridan returned to Harmony after being betrayed by her fiance Jean Luc, who wanted her only for her money (like so many others before him). She hasn't done much with her life up until now, always buying her way out of her problems. She couldn't do that when she crashed into Luis Lopez Fitzgerald's police car, and was sentenced to do 100 hours of community service at the Harmony Youthe Center. During that time, she flirted with and dated Hank Bennett, but it was Luis she fell in love with. It began in earnest when she followed him to New Mexico, hoping to prove Martin Fitzgerald was still alive, and was a certainty when Luis saved her instead of the man he thought was his father. (Turned out to be an imposter hired by the Crane family.) Overhearing (yet another) imposter hired by the Crane family to "be" Luis claim he was using her, she decided, once her 100 hours was up (it took her nine months), to return to Paris. Unfortunately, in Paris, Roger and Pierre (the two most inept hitmen in history) are waiting for her. Luis followed her to Paris, and has saved her life more than once, but she still refused to return to Harmony with him. In desperation, he kidnapped her so he could get her safely back to the States. She had him charged with kidnapping, which almost resulted in the loss of his badge. She continued to date Hank Bennett once back in Harmony, while still lusting for Luis. When it looked like the drug cartel followed her back to Harmony, the FBI assigned Luis to guard her (didn't really give him a choice). The two got closer and closer, even though Sheridan's dating Warren was a slight problem for them. Luis scared Warren off, leaving Sheridan alternately loving and hating Luis. Finally, in desperation, Sheridan went to Eve to hypnotize her about the night she found 'the body'. Her hypnotism seems to have revealed that she killed Martin Fitzgerald, but Eve convinced her that she was merely guilty about her mother dying at the same time, and associated the two events. With this out of the way, Luis and Sheridan were finally free to be together...only the drug cartel, his hatred of her family, her family's hatred of his family, and her dating his best friend could have kept them apart. Despite all of that, the two finally admitted their love for each other, but before they could make love, Sheridan was shot and killed, leaving Luis heart-broken. But wait! It turns out she's not dead after all, and it was a plot by the FBI to make the drug cartel THINK she was dead. The only problem is that everyone who knows about the plan is being held hostage by the drug cartel, and she's in the casket! Luckily Sheridan was saved from certain doom, and her and Luis finally got together. Unfortunately, their repeated attempts to become lovers have all been thwarted, the most recent by the revelation that Ethan is not a Crane. They finally managed to make it to the bedroom...and now they're headed to the altar! Luis has just become the latest in Sheridan's long line of fiancés. The wedding never went off when the tabloid sprung the news that Theresa sent the documents (although Theresa didn't do it, Sheridan believed it), and she and Luis went to Bermuda. After her body was positively identified after a boat explosion engineered by Alistair and Julian, Sheridan was believed dead. After Sheridan's death, a young woman named Diana washed ashore in Bermuda, and was taken in by a fisherman named Brian O'Leary, his good friend Liz Sanbourne, and their friend Doc. They nursed her back to health, and slowly Brian and Diana fell in love. Unfortunately, Diana developed a gambling habit (one night's worth!) and lost thousands of dollars. Her markers were all bought by Nick Bozman, a former associate of Brian's. Desperate to save Diana from being in Nick's debt, Brian decided to go back to racing, which he had previously stopped doing when it became dangerous for his health. By the end of it all, Brian paid Nick off, he and Diana got engaged, and they decided to return to Harmony. Once back in Harmony, it took Sheridan only one look at Luis' face to remember the love that they shared, and the two made love. Unfortunately, before she could break the truth to her new fiancé about her old fiancé, Brian (who was now known as Antonio) ended up in the hospital with a life-threatening illness. Rather than put Antonio's life at risk by telling him the truth, Sheridan elected to marry Antonio. She and Luis were prepared to tell Antonio the truth after a miracle drug saved him, but just then, Sheridan learned she was pregnant...and either Luis or Antonio could be the father! Throughout her pregnancy, Sheridan and Luis continued to keep the truth from Antonio, allowing him to believe that his wife was carrying his child when the baby could belong to either one. Sheridan was kidnapped a few weeks before she was due, and kept in the basement of the Wallace home. Her baby boy was taken from her immediately after it was born, before Sheridan could ever learn it's gender, and after she escaped from drowning, she was led to believe her child was dead. She developed a strong attachment to Marty, the child Luis had with Beth, and it didn't take long before she was convinced that Marty was hers. This feeling became even stronger after Antonio died and she reunited with Luis, but Luis refused to believe it. By the time Sheridan was able to get DNA results proving that Marty was hers, Beth had fled town with Marty, and Sheridan refused to have anything to do with Luis until he brought their son home. Shortly after Luis left town, Sheridan met Maureen and her son Mark. Hours later, Maureen was dead, the victim of the tsunami, and Sheridan was determined to care for Mark. Before Sheridan could even get used to her new role as surrogate mother she learned that Mark's father, Christopher Boothe, had come to town to claim him, and the little boy was really named James. Determined not to let James out of her life, Sheridan agreed to watch James while Chris worked, and before long, Chris and Sheridan became close friends as well, and Chris was there to comfort Sheridan when she received news that Luis had died. Slowly, the relationship between Chris and Sheridan deepened and as she fell in love with him, she agreed to marry him. Immediately after they married, Sheridan and Chris learned that the man Chris had rescued from Otto Krause's Hawaiian manse on their search for Marty was actually Luis. When Luis awoke in the hospital, Sheridan agreed to marry him and even went through with the ceremony, never telling him that she was actually married already -- to Chris. He soon found out, and Sheridan tried to make it clear to him that her future was with Chris and his son James (and the baby she was expecting), but Luis was determined to get her back. He went to Rome to find Marty, and Sheridan was left in Harmony, dreaming of a future with Chris, James, Marty and her child with Chris. Crimes Committed * Attempted to kill Rachel Barrett as a child when she saw her attacking Alistair. * Crashed into Luis' police car (twice). * Committed adultery with Luis. * Committed bigamy by marrying Luis in Hawaii. * Deliberately concealing evidence of Fancy's rapist to come between Fancy and Luis. * Plotting to kill Theresa under orders from the demon elf. Category:Characters Category:Crane Family Category:Lopez-Fitzgerald Family